The Art
by EmotionallyChallengedGirl
Summary: Kory has to follow her dream, if only her dream wasn't leading her so far away from Richard.  Rob\Star
1. Chapter 1

**...Disclaimer**: no I don't own the teen titans but this idea is mine bitches! Haha please enjoy! R&R! :D

**Note:** during the beginning of the chapters is a piece of a poem being continued that goes with what the chapter is about. Kory is the one that is writing the poem on just the backs of her notebook. The poem is long and will finish when the story does.

**Chapter 1: Summer is Over.**

Summer is over.

Yet the sounds of waves linger on in my ears..

His words in my heart. My eyes close to tears.

I hold my heart for one last time before responding

'I love you too' was there any need for pondering?...

I had taken out my new notebook from my bag and begun writing. I wondered what Richard would be up to right now. If he was thinking of me too. This school was one of the things that kept us apart. Being that me and him went to schools that were in different cities I wanted to hurry and get these four years done and then finally marrying him. We were in love.

I guess you could say I was ready for my first day of High School as a freshmen, but what you could not say was I was ready for the rest of it. This was the best High School you could get into in Jump city though, Jump City High. I wanted to be a fashion designer and this school could get you into almost any college that you wanted. But Richard was going into business right after high school taking after Bruce so he went to Gotham City High to stay close by Wayne Manor.

His sister Barbara came here along with me. I guessed it was all to spy on me and make sure I stayed faithful to her brother, but with her you never know. I know she did not want me interfering so much into her school year though.

I was one of the first in class.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back. "Hey Kory!" My friend Terra from middle school said. She was very happy to be in the same class as me.. as was I.

"Hey Terra."

"So how is Richard?" She asked casually, but a little too loud for my likes.

"Shh.. I do not want people to know about me and him." I really could care less what people knew about me but its what she cared about..

"What? Why? You're not one to care about what people think though."

"It is not that I care it is that Barbara cares.. She does not want to be bothered that her best friend is dating her brother." Best friend. It always left a sour taste in my mouth whenever I mentioned Babs as my BEST friend.

"Oh? Well that sucks but now how are you suppose to keep guys like away from you?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know how I would because guys had always seemed drawn to being my friends more than girls wanted to be. The late bell rang finally. I noticed more people in the class now.

"Hello." Said a voice as it sat down in front of me and Terra. "My names Rachel." I stared at her before responding. "Hi I am Kory." I stare. "Hi I'm Terra." I here Terra introduce herself but I am dazed and can not speak.

I do not speak.

I am memorized by this girl with long black hair, ripped slightly pants, and lightly placed dark makeup. She wore light gray and black clothing. On her it looked almost angelic.

Rachel seems to be good with people because she starts to talk again to rid of the silence that stayed after a while.

"So do you guys have an ICC? You know so we can exchange?" I nod my head. Speak! I tell myself. "Yea hold on I shall write mine out for you." I write out neatly in print Kory Anders ... Starlight. She gives me also a paper that says Rachel Raven ... Raving bird. I question it for a moment before putting it in my pocket.

"Here you go Terra." And they also exchange ICC's

"So what are your schedules?" She takes out hers and I notice her bag has gray and white stripped fur on the flap. So different from other people.

"Here I say, may I see yours?" Terra says again, I hand out mine to her also.

Terra looks at the paper first. "We have gym and English together nothing else."

I take a look now. This was second period of the day. "We have this class together and fourth class together which is history."

"Oh. That sucks I needed more people to sit with me at lunch. I only know seniors here." She says casually as if it was not a remarkable thing.

"We have lunch together." I say again. She makes her face into a smile. "Okay I'll see you there then."

The teacher goes on talking about what we will be learning this year before the bell finally rings. I get my bag ready to leave but not before smiling at my new friend I made, sort of.

Summer is over so I know. Me and Richard are only a few miles apart and though I shall miss him like crazy I know with the friends I will make here that it will.. Be alright. I love him so I will never hurt him. He will never hurt me either.

**(A/N)** so hoped you liked it. ICC is something I made up to replace facebook, aim, oovoo etc. It stands for instant chat connection :P. Kory Anders is what you would search by and starlight would be like her screen/display name. And Rachel has long hair now for a reason also I'm not gonna describe so much of the school not. This is NOT a school fic really.

Hoped you liked it! Review nicely :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** please read and review :) and this chapter is long...

Chapter 2:Where it Starts

The skies will grow dim and we'll see each other less.

But I hope we can manage to get through the rest.

Of all the things we've gone through is this the worst?

Love hurt me now before I hurt you first.

The teacher was going on and on again about what we would be learning in his class and how we could find ways to study. I had taken out my notebook for this class and let my mind wander about. We were seated however we wanted to be for now so I had sat in the back corner of the room. Rachel was also in my class and she sat right in front of my desk.

"Hey Kory." She greeted after the bell had rung signaling us that we could go to lunch. "Hey Rachel." I put my book in my bag and we began walking together to lunch.

We got to the table where the seniors were sitting at. "Hey Rachel!" A lot of them greeted as we grew nearer.

"Hey everyone this is Kory, she's a freshmen like me." We sat down in the middle of the table. "Kory these are my good friends Jinx, her boyfriend Wally, Argent, Garfield, Melchior and Xavier." I looked about at all the colorful people that were around me.

"My other friends don't have this lunch so we're a small group for now." Rachel gave me a smile.

Rachel did not eat for the lunch period, none of her friends of whom were girls ate. Everyone just talked and reminisced on times being in concerts of there favorite bands. Rachel knew everything that they talked about as I just watched them. Feeling more like a child than ever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As soon as I got to my apartment where I lived alone I dropped my keys on the desk of the computer and logged on to check my email. There was nothing new from Richard so I left myself logged in, in case he would send something later. I then went to to add Rachel.

I found her page with ease and sent her a request. Not long after I was confirmed and she sent an instant chat with me.

RavingBird: hey! :D

Starlight: hey rachel :)

RavingBird: so one of my friends wanted to know if you were single..

Crap! I could not say no because what if it later traveled to Barbara, but what if he came on to me and Barbara found out about that? I could just let him off easy. Or tell Rachel my secret and hope she would protect it.

Starlight: can you keep a secret?

RavingBird: yea sure :)

Starlight: well, I am but I am not.

RavingBird: okay I don't get you?

I explained all to Rachel, even about Barbara.

RavingBird: WTH! She's so mean!

Starlight: I guess..

RavingBird: I'll just tell my friend you're taken.

Starlight: no! But then she will find out and get annoyed.

RavingBird: fine then just let him off easy okay?

Starlight: okay. Are all the friends who we met today of the senior class.

RavingBird: no actually. Xavier is a junior and Garfield is a sophomore.

Starlight: oh o-k and so what is up?

RavingBird: nothing much. Oh hey so most of my friends hang out after school usually. Wanna join me?

I thought about it for a minute. Me, Rachel and a bunch of older kids.. I would have to be careful because I do not know this crowd and have just now begun to meet them.

Starlight: yes sure that would be most pleasant to meet friends.

RavingBird: okay we'll be on the football bleachers waiting for you :D

Starlight: o-k I shall do my homework now. Goodnight :)

RavingBird: night :D

I grabbed all my textbooks I had gotten assigned to me today and put them neatly on my bookshelf. It was 5 o'clock so I decided to check my email before starting dinner. There was one new email that read;

Subject: Hey :)

Message: hey kory I hope your first day was great and not as hard as anything. Mine was easy to get by on but right after school Bruce started teaching me things. -_-" so sorry for the late message. I hope you've eaten... I love you 3.

He always worried if I ate enough. I clicked reply and thought about what to write. 'Yes I have eaten today. School was great me and Barbara have gym together only though :'( . And it is o-k the message is not so late. I figured you would be busy with Bruce.' I clicked send.

I wrote I had only gym with Barbara as if it were a bad thing. I ate my dinner, did my homework and soon was off to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The school day had gone by quick and lots of homework was assigned. I hurried on though to meet Rachel and her friends on the football field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** thank you for the reviews! So to clear away any confusion, Starfire is naturally a nice person. Kory would not try to get on Barbara's bad side because then she would get on Bruce's bad side which she already is.. Chapter 4 will explain more of this and what had happened before she came to jump city. So here is chapter 3 of this story where things begin to evolve.. Don't believe me then read for yourself! :D oh and hope you had wonderful thanks givings!

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

I feel so odd moving in this world not by your side,

But I shall move on no longer having to hide.

Tonight I won't cause harm that should lead to tears

But the rest of the nights could last harm through these four years.

I was writing in my notebook waiting for Rachel and her friends. I hoped they had not stood me up. I would feel so unfitting in this school even more. Especially since I was not from this part of town.

"Hey Kory!" Rachel called out to me. I looked up and smile immediately covering my frown that was there not too long ago.

"Hey Rachel." She was with the others and two other people. We met each other half way and the others said hello. "Hey what's this?" Xavier said and grabbed my notebook, I was not paying attention as Rachel was introducing me to the others I had not met.

"This is Victor he plays football and is the captain of the team and his girlfriend Bee. Bee is head cheerleader." I smiled at them. "Hi I am Kory." They said 'Hey' in unison. "So little lady how are you liking Jump city." I faltered. "How did you know I was new to-" "Don't worry." Bee said. This town is pretty small so everyone knows when new people come. Plus you don't look like people from here- which is not a bad thing." She smiled making me feel warmth in her words.

"Well we got to go before our coaches find us irresponsible for being late on first day of practice." They said bye to the others and me before walking off to get changed for practice.

"This is good stuff." I looked up at Xavier as he was reading my poem. My face flushed. "Um.. I thank you." He laughed and handed me the notebook. "You've heard of New Youth Arts yet?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Xavier, Kory is not from Jump she is originally from Gotham." Rachel explained for me. "Yea I know but I thought she would have." He laughed a bit.

"May I see?" Asked Argent, I handed her my notebook. She read my poem. "This is good. We should go there then to sign you up!" She passed my notebook to the others and they all were amazed. "Let's go!" Said Garfield.

We all began to walk down the street. The art studio was not at all very far from our school. We all went in to the first floor. Everything was so vivid and lively. There was music of rock blasting and everyone there was working on what they loved and just hanging out.

"Kory stay by me I'll show you around." Rachel said. She held my hand as we went through the many tables with different kinds of arts taken place.

"So Xavier and Wally here do photography they mainly are in the black room upstairs. Garfield draws things like manga, still life, people. Really just about anything. Argent does poetry. Malchior is in sculpting and design. Jinx does fashion design and I do screen printing and photography."

I was amazed. I stared around in awe like when I was only a child entering the candy shops. "So Kory what'd you like to join? You can be in two courses." I smiled. "Well all in truth I dream of being a fashion designer. So I would like to be in poetry and fashion design."

"Great! I can get you started right now on something." Jinx said. Her pink hair amazed me. I was so fond on how someone could do that to there hair but still look so pretty. "Okay, thank you." I looked at the scrap fabric deciding I should warm up before waist any good fabric. "I think I'll make a stuffed animal before I do anything else first." I smiled at Jinx for approval. "Sure that's awesome."

I began working on a little teddy bear nodding my head every now and then to the music. I took a break when the body was sewed up and looked around. The mentors of the studio were passing out snacks. And most of the people I met were all on one table so I decided to join them.

"Hello." I said politely as I walked up to them. "Smile beautiful." I looked confused at Xavier and then a camera flashed. "Haha perfect." He looked into his camera. "You're pretty developed huh?"

"Excuse me?" I did not understand was the picture ready? "He means your body is sexy. Aha. And it is Kory!" Argent said. I looked at Argent, Raven, Garfield, Malchior. They looked distant like somewhere far away that I also wanted to be.

Wally and Jinx came closer by. "Hey guys its late me and Jinx are going now." I looked for a clock and found it was seven already. "Yes I shall be going too."

"Okay bye bye Kory." Rachel said before hugging me. "Bye take care." I said bye to the others before I grabbed my jacket and book bag and left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I got home a little later than 7:30 and immediately started homework. When half was done I checked my email. There was a new message from Richard.

Subject: :D !

Message: Bruce said you can come over this weekend, if you want and you weren't busy. There's gonna be a small gathering to promote his new product and he didn't want me to be alone.

I smiled with glee as I responded. 'Yes! That would be great :)'

I finished the rest of my homework and was off to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was second period of the day I was laughing. Rachel was telling Terra about New Youth Arts and she should go some time. She was telling us a bunch a jokes Garfield had said and Terra really seemed like she wanted to go. So she would find out when soccer had no practice. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes.

Me and Rachel walked to lunch together. "Oh hey I will not be able to hang out with you guys today. Richard invited me over for the weekend and I need to go home, pack and catch the bus."

"Oh okay I'll just tell them that you're visiting your grandparents." She smiled. I was relieved to have a friend like her at the moment. "Thank you." I said. We walked into the lunch room and to our table.

"Hey Rachel, Hey Kory." We were greeted. "Hey guys!" Rachel said. "Hello friends." I responded.

"Hey Kory here." Jinx said as she handed me my halfway finished teddy bear. I smiled remembering I had left it on the table. "You left it there so I decided to keep it until I saw you again." I put the teddy in my book bag. I had decided not to eat lunch today to get to know my new friends again.

"Thank you Jinx I completely forgot about it."

"So Kory are you coming today to NYA?" Xavier asked.

"No. She has to go home and pack, her and her family will be visiting her grandparents for the weekend." Rachel said for me.

"Ohh.." He replied.

"So guys my parents won't be home next Friday I'm going to throw a party." Wally said eagerly while keeping his arm around Jinx.

"I'm inviting all of you guys first so you better be able to come!"

"Sweet!" Said Garfield. "Now I just need a date."

"Awesome we need something to set the mood of the year." Xavier said.

Everyone seemed happy as they were discussing who they would invite. "I might not be able to go though." I said. Rachel looked at me. "Well if you can just let us know."

"Yea we wouldn't want you to sneak out of your house. Haha just come if you can." Jinx said.

I was happy to have met such great friends already.

(A/N) so this is the end of Chapter 3! Please review on it and chapter 4 is already on the works :D


End file.
